Islamophobes.
Oh yeah, these fucking motherfuckers. Lets go. "ISLAM IS A TERRORIST RELIGION" No. It is not. ISIS is a terrorist organization that believes in a very extreme ''radical version of Islam. All religions have radical jackasses in them, that does not mean the religion itself is like that though. Just because you saw some fucking video on Fox News showing someone burn an American Flag with an Islamic symbol on them, does not instantly mean they are ISIS. The people you see fleeing their homes in the Middle East, many being Muslim, are ''fleeing ISIS. Not spreading it. "Aren't they just Arabs?" Oh my god, no. Arabs are a population inhabiting the Arab world. They primarily live in the Arab States located in the regions of Western Asia, North Africa, the Horn of Africa and Western Indian Ocean Islands (which is including the Comoros, which if you are an Islamophobe, you probably never fucking heard of it, because you do not understand basic education on geography.), A lot of them also live in the Americas, Western Europe, Indonesia, Israel, Turkey and Iran. But of course, they live worldwide. They are not a religion, they are an ethnicity. They are in all religions and irreligions, Islam, Christianity, Baháʼí', '''Druze, Judaism, Hinduism, Buddhism, Sikhism, Jainism, Atheism, and all the other religions and irreligions. Please buy some braincells. ''"But the purpose of their religion is to spread..." So is Christianity. But you never fucking call that a terrorist organization, do you now? That is your bias right there, buddy. "I still believe they are all terrorists." If they were all fucking terrorists, you wouldn't stand a god damn chance! Good thing they are not, right? "There is too many of them." There is still more Christians and Atheists/Agnostics/Unaffiliated (basically, Irreligion) than Muslims. Your point is? "But what about 9/11?" Brainwashing. 9/11 was a horrible tragedy that was caused by a terrorist organization. Not Islam. Islam does not say "btw go destroy a building with a plane lol" anywhere, does it now? "Sharia Law in the United States." There is literally no fucking bills in US Congress right now that make Sharia Law a thing here. Please get a life. "Hijabs" Yes, the original purpose of them was sexist. Everything was discriminatory back in the day. Welcome to life. Now its just a religious symbol. "Quran" As a whole, it promotes peace, hope, and faith. Whenever you see a quote from it on some shitbag right wing network, (Cough ''I'm looking at you, Fox News and One America News Network) just remember its literally always taken out of context. ''"Jihad" A word basically stolen by terrorist organizations, its supposed to just mean "Exerted Effort" or "Struggle to better one's selves". "You probably know nothing about Islam" I have researched on it. I've studied it during school. I have many Muslim friends. I've been to a Mosque. You are scared of a beautiful religion that's just as equal as all the other religions and irreligions out there. "I'm still not convinced." Not surprised. As a last resort, may I offer this? https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Neurosurgery Category:Gawain Category:Phobes.